


On a cloud

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Univers, Hospitals, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: Iruka is in pain. His surgeon is late.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 16
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	On a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for IrukaWeek.  
> Prompt : Any Ua

Iruka felt like his ankle was crooked. And it was.

"Fuck, it hurts!"

He had been waiting in a hospital bed for hours. The morphine had stopped working, so he spent his sweet time screaming in the operating room.

"Hurry up!"

In what fucking universe does a surgeon arrive so late?

"Are you all right Umino-san ? Sorry, I got lost on the path of life. I am Kakashi Hatake, your surgeon."

Until now, Iruka only wanted to sleep so as not to suffer any more. Or insult everyone. But now that this magnificent masked surgeon had just arrived, He didn't want to sleep at all.

He even felt like he was on a cloud, after the surgeon had given him a sedative.

"Do you want to come on my cloud?" Iruka said weakly with a cute smile.

His vision became blurred but he could still see some shapes. His head began to spin painfully.

He started to worry. He had never had a general anaesthetic before.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid... I… I won't wake up...".

His blurred vision still allowed him to see the pale face approaching his own.

"No worry, I'll join you on your cloud" The surgeon murmured, before winked at Iruka "And I'll kiss you to wake you up. " 

"Wha...uuh... "

The last thing Iruka saw was the smile of an angel without any mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it.  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought!  
> Cheers!


End file.
